User talk:Laurel haremaid
-- LordTBT Talk! 03:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Laurel!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Greetings! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Thurrn the Ranger 20:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Yay, another hare!! Would you like to be hare buddies? I don't know of too many of us on here, wot. :( Woo! Go hares! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) welcome to the wiki, Laurel the hare. Bluestripethewild 00:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) halloo! it is i! Ferretmaiden! but all my freinds call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!Wanna be freinds? whats your character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmmmm....saw that you gave me a message, but i couldn't find it on my talkpage....what did you say? click "leave message" on the top of the page, so i'll beable to see it...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Help for a Fellow Trekky Okay. To 'message back' you can go to Ferretmaiden's (or anybody's) talk page and click the 'Leave message' button. Then sign your name with four of these things: '~'. Or click the signature button. Hope this helps!! I love Wind in the Willows, Burn Notice, and Star Trek. I watch the original and Next Generation :P Have you seen the movie yet? Its really good. If you don't get that, you can ask Lord TBT. He's the main 'dude' here :) Yay for Hare buddies!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. You can go to her user page and click 'Talk Page' up at the top right nextdoor to the right or click on the link that says 'You can't bring me down!!!!!" or whatever it is. The second link, usually after a little picture, there's a link to the user page. Mine is "Fish and Chips!!". --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) This is what the signature looks like: Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" If you go up to the top of this page and click 'Preferences', you can copy-paste this into your signature thing. This is an example of what it might look like: Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" Does this help? If you want to change the 'Come and talk with me, wot!' part, you can edit that. And you can change the colors by just putting whatever color you want in instead of orange and yellow :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Neildown Neildown is this ottery guy who has a nack for drawing pretty good pictures, wot. He drew me one, too :D Here's his page: User:Neildown. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks hey! that was quick! thank you, Long Patrol Girl! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 17:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) GASP!! You watch Star Trek: Next Generation!? I DO TOO!! :D :D :D :D Trekky buddies!! :D :D I love next generation!!!!! Who's your favorite character? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Trekky Buddies! okay, i think i like Deanna Troi the best, but her mom is soooo hilarious! i also like Captain Jean-Luc, Data, and Doctor Crusher's son, i forget what his name is. who's your fave? :) :D :> :} :] Oh, you mean Westley? I like Data. He's one of my favorite characters of all time. Me and my mom just watched the one where they make Picard into a borg (GASP!). We record it and watch it along with original Star Trek and Stargate: Atlantis. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) eeek! yeah, that was a freaky one. i never got to see the end of it but of course i knew he couldn't stay Borg forever. then the show couldn't go on! i always like the ones with Luxwana Troi coming to visit, and the one where Geordi was on the holodeck throughout the show with the copy of the woman who originally put together the ships engineering stuff. oh, an yeah, i meant Wesley. --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 17:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello, to ye!! =) i love NCIS,monk, and all thoes other shoes on that channel but House uhhh hate that show anyway read my blog and to get an avatar just go on google and search whatever you want gota go se ya --Montainrosethewarrior 18:29, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I remember that one! Have you seen First contact (The movie)? It was GOOD!! I was kind of angry at Data though. Yeah, he was de-borg'd. And at the end they also destroyed the the borg ship, which was a win-win. Have you seen the one where Data meets Dr. Soong, the dude who created him? He also sees Lore, his brother (?!). --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I fixed the polls on you page. If you do a space before the first word in a sentance, it puts it in a little, weird box, like so. AAAH!! HELP ME!! So I deleted those and fixed it to work again. ;) Polls are tricky :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you! It's cool to meet someone who's of the same Religion and education. [homeschooling is alot better. I also like Mythbusters! [Hillarious and educative.] Hope U like it here! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 19:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) blah i really don't like House, he's a jerk. he gets on my nerves so much. no, i haven't seen First Contact, what's it like? yes, i remember the show where Data has a family reunion. kind of a wierd one, but i liked it. my whole family turns on the TV every night from 7:00 till 11:00 to watch four hours of Star Trek: NG. we also await every Thursday night that has new Burn Notice and new Royal Pains. mom makes us turn off the bad parts in the latter show, though. i think you all know what i mean by that. by the way thank you to Long Patrol girl for fixing my polls. i was aboout to do something about them but my mom had to go on the computer. i really need to get more moola to buy a laptop. any suggestions on a good one? thank you to Neildown. nice to meet you too, wot! :> I'm a mac person, but macs are a thousand dollars or two (Yikes). And the hard drives fail if you use them as hard as ours about once every 3-4 years (Once the warranty is out :|) but they are great computers otherwise. In First Contact, it's a little after they borg'd Picard and then they have to go back in time to fix the world before the borg come...it's hard to explain...but then the borg start taking control of the Enterprise (Oh my goodness!!) and this creepy borg lady who's like the borg's mind or something captures Data. But...well I can give away plot details, but then it wouldn't be any fun to watch :P If you want I can tell you how it ends. Oh, and in it, its in the future-Enterprise so Data has a emotion chip (He took it off of his brother...) and Geordi got his eyes fixed and he doesn't need his visor. My mom and I watch Burn Notice, too. We were happy when it got moved to an hour before, because she didn't want me to stay up late on school nights and I already stayed up till 11 on Fridays watching Monk and psych. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sweet That's cool. I'm 13 and a quarter. What program do you use? I use Seton.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) hi! no, i don't use Seton. i tried it, but it's just not right for me. i pretty much use a mix of different books. i use Saxon math. --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 22:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) blah okay, now i really want to see First Contact. i don't watch Psych, is it good? by the way, i didn't see the latest Royal Pains and Monk, cuz the friend who's house we're staying at doesn't have a TV, or a computer! culture shock! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 22:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm a GOOD AND BAD wildcat. Yes, Tsarmina and rest are related to me. Also Ungatt Trunn is my uncle. P.S - Can you read my fan fiction? Thank you! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 00:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, Laurel Haremaiden! I'm on the shout box. Do U know how to get on there? Sorry. I forgot my sig. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) huh? no, what's a shout box? tell me! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 00:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again! just wanted to sah Hi so Hi =D --Montainrosethewarrior 00:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) talk wot? Lol. Ok, Shoutbox is for chatting. It's alot faster than normal messages, U just type and click Enter. first go to your Userpage or Talkpage, then click on 'More' and then the 'manage widgets' button. It will bring another bar up which U scroll through until U C 'Shoutbox'. Click on that and a small box will apear at the left of your screen and then U can chat!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hello! joining this wikia in the mourning nice to meet ya! soon to be Stardust hairmaiden =D hello hello to you to, Stardust. yay, another hare, wot-wot! Weelllll... *Tsarmina = Cousin *Gingivere = Cousin *Ungatt = Uncle *Verdauga = Uncle *Riggu = Not in my kin And just because Tsarmina doesn't like Martin doesn't mean I don't like'em! He's cute.. and I just visited her in clinic and made her sign a paper saying she can't hurt another living beast again! JK ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 22:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ha ha ha, very funny! she's supposed to be dead! and tsarmina wouldn't bend to any old paper anyway. she's a wildcat! hi Hey mate. Saw you on the shout box and was gonna say hi but got on too late. Hope you have fun here. Good luck from a fellow hare. Visit my user page to find out more about me. Cya--Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) You crochet? I used to knit, I even taught my dad how to :D I also like fun earrings. I saw a girl with paper clip earring, and I wanted them, but I haven't ever seen any like them. :T --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi matey! :) I saw on your user page that you like England, and actually I went there this past July on a missions trip with my church. It's so beautiful over there, all of the land that isn't in the city is green. :) I aslo went into London. It's pretty awesome, but very crowded. And I'm also homeschooled! :D There are quite a few homeschoolers on here actually. Well, see you around!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary!